Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;January 1st, 2018 - BIG Announcement! Hey all, it's Spike's Girl. Welcome to 2018! As always, I want to thank everyone both past and present for contributing to this wiki. It's still hard to believe how far we've come in building this wiki and I couldn't have done it without each and every one of you. This year not only marks the 10th anniversary for Channel Awesome, but also for the CA Wiki as well. And after deliberation over the past year, I've made the decision that this will also be my final year to contribute to it. Quite frankly, I've gotten tired of taking time out daily to maintain it, and now that I'm living in the States and will soon have to find work to help out my husband, I know it's only a matter of time before I lose out on a lot of my current free time. Free time that I'd rather spend either with him or pursuing other things. This wasn't the easiest decision, but I've made up my mind to be done by the end of this year. Not by the site's anniversary nor this wiki's, but officially before January 1st, 2019. So, to everyone out there, thank you again for all you've done. You're still free to contribute, of course, and if anyone would like to become an admin you may let me know. I'm open to suggestions going forward. For now, let's enjoy 2018! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates March 10th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: And The Oscar Goes To...Some Guy! *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: China's Strike Force *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - The Lost Boys *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Muse *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 70 *Rocked Reviews: Judas Priest - Firepower *Sibling Rivalry: A Wrinkle in Time *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: A Wrinkle in Time & Gringo *MikeJ: Unboxing Alien Covenant A-Box March 9th, 2018 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Angry Programmers Who Hated Their Own Games *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Love, Simon *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Blade of the Immortal *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/8/18) *Ask Lovecraft: Satisfaction March 8th, 2018 *Specials: Top 5 Worst Power Rangers Turbo Episodes *The AngryJoeShow: Rapid Fire Review - Kingdom Come: Deliverance *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Death Wish & Red Sparrow *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball & Its Misfit Minions *Chris Stuckmann: Anime Impact - My New Book *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 39-41 March 7th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Death Wish 3 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Infinite Crisis *Infomercialism: Roto Clipper *Specials: Orbit Report - Rocketeer Animated Reboot *Ask Lovecraft: Tin Foil Hats March 6th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Maleficent *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Excitebike (NES) *BrightSci: Lotus Birth - Flowers & Hepatitis Optional *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Super Episodes 128 & 129 *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - Hors d'oeuvre Pie *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 86 March 5th, 2018 *The AngryJoeShow: Death Wish Angry Movie Review *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 36-38 *Ask Lovecraft: Simians March 4th, 2018 *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - February 2018 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Oscars 2018 *Projector: Journey's End (2017) *The AngryJoeShow: Metal Gear Survive Angry Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Death Wish *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 129 Review March 3rd, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Hippos of Pablo Escobar *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Carnosaur 3 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Brokeback Mountain *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 69 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Annihilation *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Day 7 *Hagan Reviews: Raising Heroes *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dark Souls Parts 33-35 March 2nd, 2018 *One Hit Wonderland: What Is Love? by Haddaway *Vampire Reviews: The Fearless Vampire Killers *Dom Reviews: Fifty Slightly Darker Shades of Physical & Emotional Abuse (continued) *Rap Critic Reviews: God's Plan by Drake *Rocked Reviews: Andrew W.K. - You're Not Alone *Specials: 1st Viewing - Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Day 6 *Ask Lovecraft: Fermi Paradox March 1st, 2018 *Specials: Top 5 Best Disney Animated Movie Songs *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Fullmetal Alchemist *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - How to Solve a Problem Like Jiren *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Love, Simon *Comic Book Issues: The Pull List January 2018 *Infomercialism: A Week On Slimming World Day 5 *Battle Geek Plus: Battle Geek Plus mk3 Trailer w/Jon Bailey *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 7 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (3/1/18) News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content